The Unique Flame
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Rewrite of Unique Flame. Warning light Iemitsu bashing. Tsuna vows to get stronger when Iemitsu takes his brother Hiroto to Italy to be trained to be the tenth of Vongola. An Nana may not be as obvious as she seems. Smart/Assassin/Hacker Tsuna! Smart/Assassin Nana! Non-oblivious Nana! Romance probably in future chapters. Rated M due to me being Paranoid.
1. The Beginning

**Sky: Hello loyal followers. -waves-**

 **Yuki: We have finally fixed the first chapter of The Unique Flame. - jumps up and down-**

 **Sky: We do not own Kaytekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Yuki: Sadly, but we do own the OC's.**

 **Sky: We hope you enjoy~**

 _October Friday 13, 1994_

 _Time: 12:02 am_

 _ **Location: Namimori General Hospital Japan**_

 _ **POV: Third Person**_

It was a normal night for the citizens of Namimori Japan. This night though was different. It was different due to it welcoming new two lives into the world. This is were our story starts.

"Waaaaah", were the cries of two babies in Namimori General Hospital. One had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The other had brown hair with black streaks its' eye color was dark brown almost black. The nurse and Dr. Mitsumori then took the twins to get them cleaned.

"You did it Nana-chan", beamed Iemitsu to his wife to his wife.

"Congratulations Nana-san Iemitsu-san you have two beautiful baby boys", said doctor Mitsumori while walking with the nurse and the twins wrapped in baby blankets.

"This one is the eldest by ten minutes", said Mitsumori handing a blonde hair light blue eyed baby in a blue blanket to the beaming father.

"Thank you doctor", said Iemitsu while smiling at the baby.

"Here's the youngest", she said as she handed the baby with dark brown hair with black streaks dark brown almost black to the tired mother.

"Thank you Mitsumori-san", said Nana.

"What should we name them", questions Nana.

"How 'bout the oldest be named Hiroto", said Iemitsu.

"Yes and the youngest can be named Tsunayoshi", Nana replied happily.

"Those are beautiful names", stated the nurse while filling out the birth certificate.

 _October Friday 20, 1994_

 _Time: 9:00 am_

 _ **Location: Namimori Japan Sawada Residence**_

 _ **POV: Third Person**_

Here we see a young woman with long chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes sitting on a couch next to a blond man with a slight muscular build and blue eyes. They are in a modest living room nicely decorated with photos of the young couple smiling happily. The woman holding a baby with brown hair with black streaks in it. The baby's eye color was a dark brown almost black barely a week old. The blonde man sitting next to her was holding a baby that looked like an exact copy of himself except for the baby having light blue eyes.

"Nana-chan I have some bad news", said the blonde man to the now identified Nana Sawada.

"Yes Iemitsu?", says the happy mother barley taking her eyes of the little baby boy in her arms.

"My boss called me this morning", states Iemitsu putting the blonde baby in a crib that was in front of the couch and moving toward the kitchen.

"Yes whats the matter honey", states Nana getting the hint and placing the baby she was holding in the crib next to it's brother.

Iemitsu then grabs Nana's hands and looks into her eyes and says, "My boss wants me back by Sunday."

Nana eyes widen and she looks at Iemitsu in disbelief. "I thought your Boss gave you an another two weeks before you had to go back to work."

"Well….he asked for me to come back", he said not looking her in the eyes. "So I'm gonna have to leave at eleven to catch a flight."

 _ **POV: Nana Sawada**_

"Well….he asked for me to come back", said my husband not looking me in the eyes. "So I'm gonna have to leave at eleven to catch a flight."

'What does he mean that he has to leave', I said in my mind in shock.

"H-Honey can't you just request to stay until he said you could?", I asked looking at him with some hope that he would attempt to call his boss and try to stay.

Then he said the words I swear had me love him a little less, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I already booked a ticket and my taxi will be here in twenty minutes."

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD ACTUALLY LEAVE ME ALONE WITH TWO BABIES' I scream in my mind in rage.

"Fine if that's what you want to do Honey", I said in false cheerfulness.

He then smiles and hugs me and says,"I knew you would understand Nana-chan!"

'Yeah I understand that your job is more important than your family', I state in my mind.

 _Time: 9:20 am_

 _ **POV: Third person**_

"Goodbye Nana-chan", said Iemitsu happily hugging Nana and kissing both boys on the their forehead's.

"Bye Honey", states Nana with a cherry look but an aura of darkness surrounding her that Iemitsu seemed oblivious to.

Iemitsu then gets into the taxi and yells,"I'LL SEND POST CARDS EVERYDAY I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Nana then looks down at the babies in her arms when the taxi can no longer be seen and says,"Well it looks like it just us now." She then walks inside with her baby's.

 **Yuki: Finally first chapter is done! -happy dance-**

 **Sky: We are very sorry for the delay but hopefully you like this one better.**

 **Yuki: We don't really have updating days now sorry.**

 **Sky: We have a Twitter so you can know when the next chapter will be out if you want to be the first to know it's on our profile. .**

 **Yuki: See you soon hopefully.**


	2. I'm Sorry

Dear loyal readers,

Hello it's SkyYuki101 here, and I'm here to apologize to any one who liked my story the **Unique Flame** , but I'm not really inspired to write this story anymore. I haven't seen the anime in such a long time, and feel if I continue writing it when I am uninspired it won't turn out how I wanted it to turn out.

I had started this story when I was in middle school, and I can't for the life of me find the plot bunny that sparked this idea. Though I plan to rewatch the series sometime soon, and hopefully this will spark the inspiration for it again. Until then though I will be putting it on a hiatus.

I still plan to write fanfiction, and you can look at my bio for the fandoms I'm willing to write for. Also I will be taking request for the fandoms listed as long as you PM me. More information for this will be located on my bio.

Your apologetic author,

SkyYuki101


End file.
